dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
TechEruo Plug
From 1992 until 2011 TechEruo made several plug and play video games. Many of TechEruo's plug and play video games were licensed shovelware and/or bad emulated ports of popular video games. All of TechEruo's plug and play video games are one player only games. The games were sold at dollar stores, drug stores, and grocery stores in addition to be sold at the usual places where most video games are sold. List of games Card and casino * Card Classics - Poker (1999) * Card Classics - Solitaire (1999) * Casino Roulette (1994) * Slots of Luck (1995) * Spider Solitaire (2003) Action games * Army Tanker (1996) * Bubblesaurs (1994) * Bug Off! (1993) * Cupcake Chaos (1994) * Dino Safari (1993) * Naval Missile Command Simulator (2001) * Quest of the West (1992) * Pirate Treasures (1997) * Thunder Jet (1995) Arcade games * Asteroids (1999) * Brick Ball (1992) * Centipede (1999) * Classic Pong (2002) * Dance Dance Revolution (2003) * Mole Smack (1994) * Mortal Kombat (1994) * Mortal Kombat Trilogy (1997) * Pac-Man (2000) * Skeeball (1992) * Street Fighter II Turbo (1994) * Super Tilt Pinball (1994) Sport games * All American Football (1994) * Alleyway Bowling (1993) * Beach Blast Volleyball (1994) * Big Hoops Basketball (1993) * BMX Motocross (1996) * Jet Ski Racing (1998) * Dragster Racer (1999) * Mega Heat F-1 Racing (1995) * Rad Trix Skate and Snowboarding (2001) * Reel Time Fishing (1998) * Soccer Strikers (1993) * World Class Boxing (1993) Console game ports * Castlevaina (1992) * Cheetahmen (1993) * Contra (1992) * Dr. Mario (1992) * Guitar Hero (2006) * Mega Man Trilogy (1994) * NES Classics - Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. (2003) * NES Classics - Ice Climber (2003) * NES Classics - Punch-Out! (2003) * NES Classics - Rad Racer (2003) * NES Classics - Super Mario Bros. and Lost Levels (2003) * NES Classics - Super Mario Bros. 3 and Yoshi (2004) * Sega Genesis 3-Pak (2006; includes Sonic the Hedgehog, Revenge of Shinobi, and Vectorman) * Sonic the Hedgehog Trilogy (1996) * Super Mario World and Yoshi's Island (1997) * Super Nintendo Classics (2007; includes 6 games; Super Mario World, F-Zero, Yoshi's Island, Star Fox, Super Punch-Out!, and Donkey Kong Country) * Tetris (1992) * Yoshi's Cookie (1993) Licensed games * The Adventures of Batman & Robin (1995) * Aladdin (1993) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008) * Barbie (1992) * Barney's ABC Town (1996) * Barney's Toybox (1994) * Batman & Robin (1997) * Batman Forever (1994) * Batman Returns (1992) * Batman/Superman Adventures (1998) * Beast Wars: Transformers (1997) * Beauty and the Beast (2002) * Blue's Clues (1998) * Cartoon Network Wacky Racers (1997) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1993) * Darkwing Duck (1992) * Digimon Adventure (2001) * Disney's Doug (1998) * Dragonball: The Adventures of Young Goku (1993) * Dragonball GT (1997) * Dragonball Z (1994) * Ducktales (1993) * Fireman Sam (1993) * Flying Hero Barbie (1996) * Hello Kitty (2003) * Hot Wheels Stunt Racers (2000) * The Hulk (2003) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * Jeopardy! (1993) * Jurassic Park (1993) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lost World Jurassic Park (1997) * Mario Kart Jr. (2004) * Mickey Mouse Fun House (1995) * Micro Machines (1992) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * NASCAR (1998) * Pokemon - Charizard's Fireballs (2000) * Pokemon - Pikachu's Volleyball (2000) * Power Rangers Shogun Ninjas (1995) * Rugrats (1997) * Rugrats in Paris (2000) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Rugrats Runaway Reptar (2001) * Sesame Street - Astro Ernie (1992) * Sesame Street - Astro Grover (1992) * Sesame Street - Big Bird's Egg Catch (1993) * Sesame Street - Cookie Monster Muncher (1993) * Sesame Street - Elmo's ABC and 123 Adventure (1999) * Sesame Street - Ernie's Big Splash (1992) * Sesame Street - Oscar's Trash Race (1993) * Sesame Street - Super Grover Saves the Day (1999) * Sesame Street Racers (2001) * Shrek (2002) * The Simpsons - Bart Simpson: Radical Skater (2000) * The Simpsons - The Happy Little Elves (1992) * Spider-Man (1994) * Spider-Man - The Movie (2002) * Spider-Man & Friends - Coloring Comic Adventure (2005) * SpongeBob SqaurePants - Boat Racer (2003) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1994) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1992) * Star Wars (1997) * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad (1994) * Superman (1997) * Superman Returns (2006) * Taz-Mania (1995) * Tech Deck Peewees Skate and Snow Riders (1999) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1992) * Terminator 2: Judgement Day (1992) * Timon & Pumbaa's Bug Patrol (1996) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1993) * Tony Hawk's Halfpipe Showdown (2006) * Toy Story (1995) * Transformers Armada (2002) * Transformers Energon (2004) * Transformers Robots in Disguise (2001) * Transformers Victory (1993) * VR Troopers (1995) * Wheel of Fortune (1993) * Who Wants to be A Millionaire? (2000) * X-Men (1994) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2002) Category:Video games in Eruowood Category:Eruowood Category:TechEruo products Category:TechEruo Category:Video games